


In Sickness

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock takes care of his captain during an illness</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Total fluff and sweetness and nothing at all serious. Gotta write those sometimes.

Spock accessed the captain’s quarters with his code and stepped inside. He noted the lights were at fifty percent.

“Computer, lights at twenty-five percent.”

The lights dimmed and Spock carried his tray closer to the captain’s bed. He set it on the short table next to the captain’s sofa.

“Jim?” Spock whispered. He kept his voice low and soft in case the captain slept. He did not wish to wake him.

One eye opened and gazed up at Spock. “Hi.”

“It is not necessary for you to speak.” Spock sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on the captain’s forehead. He was burning up. Spock frowned in concern. “When was Dr. McCoy last in to check on you?”

The captain opened his mouth and Spock laid his fingers on his dry, chapped lips.

“I told you not to speak.”

The captain blew out a breath.

“Spock to sickbay.”

“McCoy here.”

“When were you last in to see the captain?”

“About an hour ago, why?”

“His fever is exceptionally high.”

“I shot him with something to bring it down. Should get some relief within the next half an hour. If it doesn’t, I’ll come back to see him.” A pause. “I know he has the Andorian flu, but he’ll be fine, Spock.”

“Very well, doctor. Spock out.”

Spock moved his hand to the captain’s cheek. Through their contact he could feel pain, misery, chills, nausea.

“You are cold?”

The captain nodded.

“Computer, raise temperature ten degrees.” Spock stood. “I will get you an additional blanket from my quarters.”  

Spock went through their shared bathroom to his quarters and returned to his captain with the extra blanket. He tucked it around Jim who smiled slightly.

“I have brought you some chicken soup. I am told humans prefer it when they are not feeling well. Would you like to try some?”

“Yeah. Spock—“Jim began to say, his voice raspy.

“Cease. Do not strain yourself. Here I will help you to sit up.” Spock helped him into a sitting position and fluffed the pillows between the captain and the headboard. He then re-tucked the blankets around him.

“Thanks,” Jim said hoarsely.

Spock glared. “The Andorian flu can damage your vocal chords. I am quite certain Dr. McCoy informed you of this and advised you to keep silent.”

He turned away to fetch the chicken soup which he brought to the captain and then returned to sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Since I know you would ask if you could,” Spock said as he watched him eat, “the ship is doing fine. Between myself and Commander Scott the bridge is covered.”

The captain nodded.

“You are nauseous?”

Jim nodded again. “A little.”

Spock put his fingers on Jim’s face. “Stop talking.”

_Are you still cold?_

_A little. It comes and goes. I get hot too._

_That is the fever._

_I’m so bored. Can’t I do reports or something?_

_No, you cannot. When you are finished with your soup, you will go to sleep, after I see if your fever has gone._

_You know I love you too._

_I did not say I love you._

_Yeah, you have been ever since I got sick. You didn’t say those exact words, but you’ve said it._ _So, you do love me?_

_Is it not obvious?_

_Which is why I say, I love you, too._

Jim pushed the still half full bowl of soup at Spock and shook his head. Spock took it, stood and returned it to the tray.

He put his hand on Jim’s forehead again. “It does seem like the fever has faded a bit. Lie back down, Jim.”

The captain laid down flat on the bed and Spock tucked the blankets around him again. He kissed Jim’s forehead.

“Go to sleep.”

“Stay?”

“Yes. I will be here. There is nowhere else I would rather be.”

****

Spock stood to the side while he watched Dr. McCoy examine his captain. The fever had broken for which Spock was gratified.

“The worst of it’s over,” Dr. McCoy announced.

“Can I talk now?” the captain asked, his voice weak and raspy.

“Limited. Keep it short and to the point. No long speeches.” McCoy smirked. “No one likes your speeches anyway, Jim.”

The captain glared at the doctor. The doctor responded by pulling out a hypospray and stabbing Jim in the neck.

“Ow!”

“Quit being a baby. You still need two more of those, but I’ll come back later.”

“When can I return to duty?” Jim asked causing Spock to raise a brow.

But the doctor chuckled. “Return to duty? Keep dreaming. Not for at least a week, Jim. And then light duty to begin with.”

“Light?”

“Yes. Reports for example.”

Jim snorted. “I can do reports now.”

Spock opened his mouth to refute that but the doctor beat him to it. “No, you cannot. The Andorian flu affects your thinking processes and until it’s entirely out of your system, no reports, nothing.”

“I. Am. Bored.”

The doctor shrugged. “Read a book. No work, Jim. I mean it.” He glanced at Spock. “You make sure he listens.”

Spock raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“I’ll be back later. In the meantime, sleep.”

Jim sighed. “Bye, Bones.”

Spock waited for the doctor before sitting on the edge of the bed next to Jim. He rubbed his thumb over Jim’s wrist.

“I hate this.”

“I am aware. I do not particularly like it either. I would prefer you were healthy and not in pain.”

“Maybe you could sneak me my PADD. You’re hiding it, aren’t you?”

“If I am hiding it, I am unlikely to sneak it to you,” Spock pointed out.

“I’m willing to trade for it.”

“You speak of sexual favors?”

Jim smiled and Spock got the impression he was trying to look sexy. “Yeah.”

“Captain.”

“Yeah?” He licked his lips.

“While you are well aware I find you extremely aesthetically pleasing on a normal basis, I can also assure you there is nothing particularly pleasing about your appearance while you are unwell.”

The captain narrowed his eyes. “I see.”

“I do not intend to offend you.”

“Oh, be quiet, Spock. You just said I was unsexy.”

“You have the Andorian flu.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Spock tried for patience. “Were I infected with the flu and I offered to suck your cock, would you be agreeable?”

Jim eyes widened, then he blinked slowly. “What? Say that again.”

Spock sighed. “If I were infected—“

“No, not the whole thing. Just the part about you sucking my cock.”

“You are impossible.”

Jim grinned.

“The doctor has said you are supposed to be resting, Jim. Go to sleep.”

“Now you’re on Bones’ side?”

“Sleep. I am needed on the bridge.”

“Fine. Grumpy.”

Spock waited for Jim to lay flat again on the bed, and then he tucked the blankets around his captain, leaned down to kiss his nose, and then left Jim’s quarters.

****    

Spock returned to his captain’s quarters three point two hours later. The bed was empty and there was no Jim. Spock frowned in annoyance but tried not to become irritated. It was possible the doctor had requested Jim to be examined in sickbay.

“Computer, locate James Tiberius Kirk.”

“James Tiberius Kirk is in Engineering.”

Not sickbay. Very well.

Spock left the captain’s quarters and headed for engineering. It was possible that Jim had gone to engineering just to visit with Mr. Scott. He still should not have left his quarters against Spock’s order—that is Dr. McCoy’s orders—but Spock could accept that…to a point.

He found Mr. Scott, but the captain was not sitting there casually conversing. In fact he was laying on the floor his hands working in wiring.

Spock cleared his throat.

“Oh, hi ya, Mr. Spock,” Mr. Scott called out.

Jim jumped and peered up at Spock. “Commander.”

“Captain.” Spock turned to the engineer. “Will you excuse us for a moment?”

“Uh, sure. Sure.”

When Commander Scott had disappeared, Spock said, “Are you going to come out of there willingly or must I drag you out by your legs?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Jim bit his lip, pushed out, and struggled up to his feet. “Look, I can explain.”

“I do not believe that you can. But here is not the place for this conversation. Will you accompany me to your quarters?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Spock did not speak on the way back to the captain’s quarters and neither did Jim. When they were back inside, Spock reached for the hem of Jim’s command shirt.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Jim demanded.

“You are going back to bed where you belong.”

“Spock—”

“I could nerve pinch you, but it will be easier if you simply cooperate. Or in the alternative, I can comm Dr. McCoy to return with his hyposprays.”

“Okay, okay.” Jim lifted his arms up so Spock could remove first his command shirt and then his undershirt. “Anyone ever tell you that you’d make a good captain?”

“And you make an undesirable patient. I have a renewed respect for Dr. McCoy. Sit.” Spock pointed to the bed and waited for Jim to sit. He removed Jim’s boots and pants and then ordered him into the bed.

“You know I’m the –“

“Do not bother with claiming you are the captain.”

Jim’s look was petulant. “I am the captain.”

“Jim, I know you are bored but the Andorian flu is a serious disease. Humanoids have been known to expire from it. If you do not care about your own health, at least think of me and how your actions affect me. You are important to me and I wish to see to your health and safety.”

Jim bit his lip. “Ah, geez. Now you make me feel like a prick. Spock, I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I was just so tired of staying in here.”

“It will not be much longer.” He pushed Jim to lie down. “When you first became infected, you were extremely ill.”

“Did you—did you think I might die?”

Spock nodded. “It was a possibility. One which I did not wish to contemplate then and I do not wish to do so now. Will you indulge me and remain confined to your quarters until Dr. McCoy says it is no longer necessary? You do not have to remain in bed all the time.”

“Yeah, okay. You have to go back to the bridge?”

“No, not for a few hours.”

Jim smiled. “Could you lay with me? Platonically, of course. It’s easier to sleep when you’re here with me.”

Spock felt himself melt…almost. He was a Vulcan, he reminded himself. Vulcan most definitely did not melt.

“As you wish, Captain.”

And Jim scooted over to make room for Spock.  


End file.
